Ever Wish You Had A Time Machine?
by stephhhhfan6
Summary: Paul Levesque AKA Triple H is welcomed back to his WWE with open arms by being asked to take part in the special episode of Monday Night RAW... NOT! How can he be, especially when he is in love with the boss's daughter? So, what does he choose? Be accepted by his peers as the hard-working athlete again and to get his job back for good or give up everything for a 2nd chance at love?
1. Last Day of My Life

Ok guys, so it just wouldn't leave me alone until I at least did the 1st chapter. So, now that this is out of the way, I am almost finished with the7th chapter of SOSD?! And it will be up in a few minutes as we speak! Bear with me guys, I'm getting the writing bug lately so more chapters are on the way! :) Please R&R! Thanks so much! :D

* * *

Chapter 1: The Last Day of My Life

*Present Day – September 23rd, 2005

Have you ever wished you could go back in time and change certain things, things you said or done, things that put your life on a path of loneliness and memories; one that you never wanted to go down? Well I have, my name is Paul Levesque, and this is my story.

I still remember that fateful day, just like it was yesterday. I remember where we were, what we said to each other, but one thing I don't remember is why I gave up. I gave up on everything we had, and it hurt. It still hurts since I know that I could have had the fairytale, the kids with the white picket fence, and the beautiful wife. I could have had everything a man ever dreams of, but I made a mistake, a huge mistake in letting her go. Now I lay here in this cold, empty bed and can't help but think what might have happened, had I not given up.

*FLASHBACK* 5 years ago - October 12th, 2000

"Paul, you can't do this. You can't walk away. We were meant for each other, don't you get that?" She stands by my locker room door, staring at me with those blue eyes, the eyes I get lost in every time I look at her.

"Stephanie, we both know this relationship will never work, it doesn't matter if your dad does give us back his blessing, this whole relationship will eventually go to hell, that's how my life works. My life never works out how I want it to." I sit down on the black, leather couch against the opposite wall and sigh. I place my hands over my face hoping she won't see the tears running down my face, but then again she knows me better than anyone, better than I know myself.

She walks over and sits down beside me, she wraps her arms around me and I let it out, letting the tears fall as I realize that this was it. This was the last time we would ever be this way. The last time I would get to hold her, the last time I would get to wipe her tears away. The last time I would get to look in those big, blue, beautiful eyes, right before I kiss her.

I look in to her eyes and I realize I need her now more than ever. If all of this is going to end; and I know it has to, than I'm going to end it by kissing the woman that I'm in love with, the only woman that has ever had my heart. I lean in slowly, making sure she wants the same thing before I jump to conclusions, but I think I may be moving too slowly for her liking. Because, the next thing I know she grabs the back of my head, and pushes it forward until our lips meet. They meet and it is like falling in love with her all over again, but then again that is how all of our kisses are. They're always so amazing and passionate, they're always so full of life, and neither of us ever wants to stop for air.

We sit for a few moments trying to kiss the pain away. But, that will only work for a little while, then we'll have to jump back into reality and we both will realize once again that I'm leaving and we're through. I back away slightly and look at the beautiful woman in front of me, her lips are swollen and her eyes are tightly shut, like she's trying to never let go of what just happened. Same for me, I wish we could stay in this moment forever, but we can't, because time doesn't work that way, it has to keep moving forward and so do we.

She finally opens her eyes and when she looks at me, I can still see the twinkle in her eyes, and it lets me know that for right now, she still loves me, and that makes everything else just that little bit better.

I stand up and step towards the locker room door; I stop myself from taking another step and turn back around. When I look back at Stephanie, she isn't looking at me, she is looking in the opposite direction and that hurts, it hurts like hell. I turn back around and start walking back towards the door, I pick my gym bag up off the ground, turn around one last time to make sure I haven't forgotten anything, and when I see that I haven't I turn back around quickly. As I open the gym door, I stop one last time and look towards her. The woman of my dreams, she's my everything and I am nothing without her. As I look at her I'm begging, pleading that she looks at me one last time, and she does. She looks up and there are tears running down her face, I want to run over to her and comfort her and never let her go. However, I know that I can't so I smile at her with that grin that she's always loved about me so much, and I blow her one last kiss. She smiles back at me and giggles, and then blows me a kiss back. I turn around and as I walk through the locker room door, I say the last thing I feel, "Stephanie, I love you forever and always." I step out of the room, and I can swear before I turn to leave, I could swear I heard her say, "I love you more!"

*END FLASHBACK*

*Present Day*

I sit up on my bed, thinking about that life changing day. It was a day of lasts for me. It was the last day I genuinely smiled, the last day I saw her, the last day I spoke to her, the last day I touched her, the last day I kissed her, hell as far as anybody is concerned, it was the last day of my life.


	2. Cherry Red Hummer

Guys, this is the new chapter! I finally got it out... YAY! I am actually half-way done with Chapter 3 so it should be up soon. BTW, this is in Steph's POV. The chapters will switch point of views from time to time. Thanks guys for being patient, please review! :)

* * *

Steph's POV

*September 23rd, 2005

What the hell is going on? Why is everyone looking at me like my grandmother just died or something? Was it that unexpected that I would ever be back here? I mean seriously it is not that big of a deal. But, I can't dwell on the situation anymore right now, if I keep dwelling on the fact that Angle was smirking at me seductively, I might just punch him in his jaw. I seriously need to find out what is going on though.

I take the next left, walking straight towards my daddy's office. He has to know what is going on. I stand outside the door, ready to knock, but then I see it. Shawn is in there talking to dad, but what does Michaels want? He hasn't been around since, HE left. I listen closely, trying to hear what Shawn has to say.

"Vince, all I'm saying is you need to bring him back for at least the Homecoming. People have been dying to see him ever since he left. On top of that, the boy is miserable. He needs to get out of this dead-end job he has, and needs to lighten up a little bit. Vince just give him a chance. I know he left five years ago without telling you, but it's not like he had a choice."

My dad rises up out of his chair, he's pissed. He steps around the other side of the desk and leans back against it. His face is red, he's furious. I've never seen him this mad! "Shawn of course he did, he had a choice not to fall in love with my daughter. He had a choice to choose the company over personal issues. He had a damn choice!"

Wait what, fall in love with whom? Is he talking about…?

"Vince, are you being serious? He had a choice on who he fell in love with, really? No one has that choice Vince and you know it! If he would have stayed here, you would never have let them get back together because of "business decisions" and they would have been miserable, and eventually would have resented you. They had no damn choice because everyone wants to put in their damn two-cents worth, when it is absolutely none of their damn business."

That's damn right; it was no one's business. But, Shawn can't blame all of this on daddy; I mean it wasn't entirely his fault. But, it looks like Shawn got to him. My dad looks kind of like he is sulking now. "Shawn, alright, I get what you're saying ok. But, what happens if they see each other? If they find out they're both working here on the same night, then we're both dead. They'll never forgive either of us."

"Vince, maybe it's time that they do see each other again. I mean they both haven't been the same since the other left. I cannot look at Paul with that depressing, sad, fake smile on his face anymore. It's killing me to be around him. The man's heart broke and quite frankly he never got it back."

I can't listen to this anymore; I can't dwell on the past. My therapist told me to let him go three years ago, and he just keeps coming back. It's like being stabbed with a knife every time I hear his name. I hate it that I still feel the same way about him that I did five years ago. But, I don't get Shawn is talking about, if HE was or is so heart-broken, then why did he leave in the first place?

As I dwell on the things Shawn has said, I make my way to my car, I have to leave. It's not like daddy will notice I'm here anyways. He has business to take care of. I find my 2005 Mustang GT Convertible and jump in. It's a cherry red color, but I still don't know why I picked it. It reminds me so much of HIS car, the Hummer he had. I don't know if he still has it, but it's the main reason I picked this color. His Hummer was cherry red; it's a way of keeping him with me to a certain extent I guess.

"Ok, so what happens when they meet up again? Will they get back together? And if they do, that is just going to cause more drama in the WWE, and I can't let that happen. Or what happens if they absolutely hate each other for the past that they cannot change, and the future that could have, but didn't happen. The bottom line is that I should not have let them date in the first place. I knew it was a bad idea, but I put my better judgment behind to see if they could actually make it, and they didn't. That's my final answer Shawn, no he can't come back."

"Why do you care more about this company more than you care about your own daughter's happiness Vince? Who's to say they wouldn't have made it if you had left well enough alone? I'm quite positive by now they would be married and would have had kids. I love you Vince, I love this company, and I love this business. But, when it comes down to it, if I had to choose my happiness with a person I loved over this company, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I know Paul would have, had he been given the chance."

"Oh come on Shawn, you act as if they were in love. They were in lust, and you know as well as I do that is exactly what it was."

"Oh bullshit, you want to believe that because it makes you feel better. Paul talks about her all the time, in fact that's all he fucking talks about. He was in love with her Vince, he told me after he made the decision to let her go that it was the hardest thing he has ever had to do, he loved her more than anything. But, you never gave them a chance to be happy, and quite honestly Vince; I hope that is a burden that you have to endure for the rest of your life. I suggest you rethink your decision Vinnie; I'll be in touch about it. Have a nice day."

I sit in my car a few more minutes trying to process everything. I can't believe daddy was actually negotiating with Shawn about bringing HIM back. I don't think I could deal with it if I saw him again. It would just break my heart all over again. I have made so much progress over the past three years.

I decide to not to think about this situation anymore, I can't, and I just won't. I pull forward out of my parking spot and head towards the exit. I take a right and that's when I see HIM. HE's parked across the lot drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and slightly moving his head to what sounds like Motorhead, of course. I'm stuck, I can't move, I can't feel, and I can't breathe. Apparently he is waiting on Shawn because there he comes strutting out of the door towards Paul's car. I wonder if Shawn has told HIM of his little plan to get me and him in the same room very soon. If he had surely HE would have knocked some sense in to him.

I turn my head away from the cherry red Hummer, and get ready to pull out again. But, just as I'm about to head out, I feel as if someone is starting at me. I turn and take a last look at the Hummer and HE is staring directly at my car. Oh crap, this isn't good. I turn a sharp left, ready to get home and pretend this day never happened. I make it out of the tunnel but as I get ready to turn on to the road a black F-250 is speeding in my direction. It hits me head on, and my head knocks against the steering wheel, and the last image I see is a cherry red Hummer.


End file.
